


I Think This is the Beginning of a Beautiful Relationship

by MayGlenn



Series: Maeg's Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Sir Gawain and the Green Knight
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, First Time, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Possibly a Magically Large Cock, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: Somehow, they ended up giggling in Gawain’s tent out on the grass, and Gawain almost didn’t know what to do with them sober, and he certainly didn’t know what to do with them both at the same time.But Sir Gawain wasn’t going to admit defeat. Definitely not in the bedroom, even though the odds were two-to-one.
Relationships: Lady Bertilak/Gawain/Bertilak de Hautdesert
Series: Maeg's Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956238
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	I Think This is the Beginning of a Beautiful Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of All the Courts in all the World, You Had to Walk into Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655874) by [MayGlenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn). 



> Kinktober Day 5 - Threesomes/Poly
> 
> (Don't you love how that's all I write anyway? 😉)

Somehow, they ended up giggling in Gawain’s tent out on the grass, and Gawain almost didn’t know what to do with them sober, and he certainly didn’t know what to do with them both at the same time.

But Sir Gawain wasn’t going to admit defeat. Definitely not in the bedroom, even though the odds were two-to-one. 

Gawain dismissed the servants and pulled the tent flap closed, cornering them both inside and kissing the Lady Bertilak before he completely lost his nerve. It wasn’t that he had never entertained people in his tent before, but a Lord and Lady at once? 

A warmth behind Gawain surprised him, and he made a noise, breaking the kiss. “Sorry, uhh…”

The Lord Bertilak took up so much of the space in the tent that he had to hunch over, and Gawain found himself giggling, intimidated by his bulk and beard and manliness. “Would you care to sit down?” 

The Lord sat, yes, but he dragged Gawain down with him by his gorget, kissing him, too, and Gawain moaned as he came down on top of him, straddling the other knight’s massive thighs. When Bertilak played a dirty trick on him by tossing him onto the bed, Gawain let it happen, flopping onto his back and finding that he ended up with a lap full of the Lady Bertilak. 

“Now this is more like it,” she said, her dress slipping down one shoulder.

“Ah. Now I remember,” Gawain managed smoothly, though his heart still pounded until she kissed him, and his body really began to remember. 

Bertilak and Gawain divested each other of their ceremonial armor rather quickly, with such practiced skill that they seemed like men who undressed other knights all the time. 

“I thought you didn’t want me,” Gawain admitted, when he was back in between the Lord and Lady in nothing but his breeches. “I thought it was all just a part of the test.” 

“It started that way,” the Lady whispered softly, handing the strings that bound up her shift to Gawain, for him to pull them apart and disrobe her if he chose to. “One doesn’t say no to Morgan le Fay.”

“That’s...very fair,” Gawain said, pulling on the strings until the ties came loose, her underclothes pooling around her waist, revealing a pair of breasts that were even better than in his many dreams about them. 

“But the love we grew to feel for you was genuine by the end. I suppose that isn’t fair,” the Lord admitted. They were a study in contrasts: the Lord large and tanned, bearded and muscular, the lady pale and pink and curvy. “It’s why we had to let you go.”

“I-I’m very glad you found me again,” Gawain said, removing the last of his clothes to reveal the girdle, the green belt still wrapped around his waist, against his skin. “I did not once forget you, if you thought I might.” 

The Lady gasped, and hooked her fingers under the belt. The Lord clasped Gawain by the neck and kissed him until they both wanted for air. 

“Please tell me you’ve done this before,” Gawain said, and the couple giggled. 

“We were hoping you had. With all your knowledge of love, we thought…” 

“Look.” Gawain wheezed. “No, ah. No. This would definitely be my first time with—with more than one—with two people I cared so much about.” 

“Your first ménage à trois?” the Lady asked. Her Lord laughed at her.

“Uh, right. But don’t mistake my lack of experience for lack of enthusiasm. I have several ideas, depending on where you want me,” Gawain ventured. 

“I tried for three days to get you to eat my pussy, Sir Gawain, and have thought about nothing else for three years,” the Lady said, quite firmly. “So why don’t you do that and let my husband fuck you?” 

Gawain was vaguely shocked. When the Lord Bertilak laughed at him, he said, “Those of the fay courts are, uh, just a little more straightforward than I’m used to. Not that I’m complaining! That sounds—wow.”

“Is that a yes?” the Lord Bertilak rumbled. 

“Yes!” 

Gawain was surprised, though he shouldn’t have been, when the huge man lifted him up onto his knees and physically pushed his head down into his wife’s lap. 

“Sir, I think I can find my own way!” Gawain laughed, but the couple clearly wanted to be sure, because the Lady grabbed his hair roughly and didn’t let him up until he licked into her. 

“We’ve had enough of kisses from your lips, Sir Gawain,” she said.

Gawain shrugged, straining in her hold to grin up at her. “I suppose the foreplay _has_ been going on for years at this point.” 

Not teasing any longer, Gawain kissed into her folds, grunting softly as the Lord behind him began pressing blunt, spit-slicked fingers into him. 

“I find no fault in your technique, Sir, but I do have oil dedicated to this job,” Gawain grunted, making the man laugh. “It’s in a clay pot by the wash basin.” 

“Coward,” the big man said, but his tone was light, teasing, and he kissed the base of Gawain’s spine, and then kissed lower, and then—

“O-oh, _Christ_ ,” Gawain gasped, feeling a big flat tongue against his rim. 

“Please, we have enough people in this bed already,” the Lady smirked, sliding her foot along Gawain’s back. 

When the Lady was finally screaming in ecstasy and squeezing his head with her thighs, Gawain was pretty positive he was going to simply expire because he was being fucked by the largest cock he’d ever seen, and he hadn’t even technically _seen_ it, yet, otherwise he might not have let it anywhere near his ass. When she let him breathe again it was almost worse, because he had gone light-headed as a brief reprieve. Gawain shuddered, sweating, but he had never backed down on the battlefield and he certainly was not going to back down in the bedroom, so he kept on licking her, bringing her to a second climax. 

She surprised him by flipping around in the bed and getting her mouth on his dick and wow, that was just, a _lot_ of sensations, possibly too many, and Gawain’s head spun as the awesome ache in his backside began to feel really desperately _good_ , or else his body was just going to keep thinking that as long as she had her mouth on his cock. Even after she came again and Gawain came, shouting, the Lord was still fucking him, unhurriedly, all of it too much and nearly making Gawain admit defeat before the big man came with a grunt, tenderly kissing Gawain on the side of the neck as he fucked him through it. 

They were silent for some time, exhausted and panting and sticky, naked and cuddling. The Lady righted herself and covered herself with the silks on his bed, snuggling up to sleep. He wasn’t sure Lord Bertilak had even pulled out yet, but Gawain was definitely too tired to move and thought it rude to ask. Maybe Bertilak's huge horse cock had something to do with why the Lady wanted another lover, because yeah, that would be a lot for every day of the week except Sundays. (So why did _he_ want it every day of the week including Sundays?!)

“So,” Gawain said, when he trusted himself to talk. “They let you keep the Green Knight’s dick?” 

The Lord and Lady’s laughter shook the whole bed.


End file.
